Kiko
'Kiko '''is Bloom's pet bunny. Appearance Kiko is a blue and white rabbit with large dark brown eyes. He has a bit of white hair at the top of his head. During Season 4, his blue fur becomes much brighter and his eye color becomes a lighter shade of brown. Personality Always hungry, perceptive, protective and caring Kiko has show many times how he worries and love Bloom, her family and his friends. He is also full of fears to the point of fainting when facing Knut very closely and jealousy thinking he was not being loved enough by Bloom after Lockette came in. Kiko sometimes manage to overcome his bad sides especially when friends are in danger or he finds himself in a better situation. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= His first apperance was in An Unexpected Event, with Bloom when he suddenly felt that something was wrong and warned Bloom about Stella's fight against Kuntthe Ogre. He went along with Stella and Bloom to Magix and stay with Bloom at Alfea for the rest of the season. He seems to be hungry and tried to eat Flora's Talking Plant and get lifted by it.He is shown to have incredible strength for a rabbit/bunny, as he could carry an entire pyramid of fruits or furnitures for some time before it tumbles down. |-|Season 2= Kiko continues to live with Bloom and the others in Aflea.He also hangs out with the Pixie Animals that populate the school grounds. Kiko does not really get along well with the Pixies, particularly Lockette, whom he grew to be jealous of since she was spending more time with Bloom than he does. Because of this jealousy and feeling alone, Kiko start crafting paper dolls with all the main Specialists, Pixies and Winx. Later after the Pixies had created their own bed to rest from the "homesick magic" it is show on The Invisible Pixies that Kiko gained a bed of his own. |-|Season 3= Kiko continues to live with Bloom in Magix. In the beginning of the season, he almost falls off a flying suitcase, but Aisha saves him in time. He also is seen to be listening to Stella's worries in Layla's Choice. At the last episode of the third season, Kiko has seen to be so happy at the end of that episode. He joked the Pixies but failed. |-|Season 4= Kiko continues to hang out with Bloom and the others after they head for Earth. He also seemed to have developed a crush on Aisha's fairy pet. Also for a brief period of time; Kiko, Artu, and the other Pets had the ability to talk thanks to Roxy's powers. He even stated one time that he longed for the day he gets to actually talk with Bloom. |-|Season 5= He appears in the first episode of season 5, trying to drink a special carrot juice, Roxy made for him, but never gets a taste from the first glass. Roxy makes a new glass of the juice for him at end. When the Winx returned to Alfea and Kiko appeared, Bloom says "Kiko came back too", making some of the students to laugh friendly. |-|Season 6= "Coming soon"... |-|Season 7= "Coming soon"... Movie Winx Club 3D Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Kiko just made some minor appearance in this movie. |-|Magical Adventure= He was seen helping Bloom trying to adjust to the royal life. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= He constantly tried to grab Sky's ice cream to joke him in the numberous time and successful in just getting one. When the Trix finding Sky and Bloom, they was attacked him in the bush. The trix attacked him again but failed because Sky sacrifice himself for him. His last appearance in this movie is the scene when Griselda was holding him. Magical Abilities He has a magical power that can grow wings in Season 2, even though they are not seen again. Kiko is origin from Earth, but he's mystery can be a fairy pet. Kiko is, however, seen that he must has some sorts of magical qualities, show early in Season 1. Thus, he can through passed Alfea's barrier that only allow for magical creatures. that only allows magical creatures. This is confirmed in the Season 1 finale when he is shown flying to get himself and Pepe to safety than hides in a hole. He is also seen in the Secret of the Lost Kingdom, where a little girl in the flower shop saw him floating. He is shown flying again in "The Shadow Phoenix", while carrying Bloom's headband. In the last episode of the Season 2, Kiko gains pixie animal-like wings. However, they have not been seen since, whether by his choice or some type of limit on his magic. Trivia *It is possible Kiko's fur was changed in order to match the other Pixie Pets, which were very brightly colored. *In Season 4, Kiko is involved in a love triangle between Milly, the Rabbit and Ginger , the Poodle, who fight each other for his attention comically. **Interestingly, "Ginger" is the name of a orange cat in a famous video game called "My Talking Ginger". *He is also seen with wings in some episodes, first appearing in Season 1. *Kiko's DuArt voice actress, Haven Paschall also voiced Bloom *Dee Bradley Baker also voices Professor Wizgiz, Silly Plant, Electronio in the Nickelodeon dub. *It is revealed that Kiko likes ice cream in the third movie. Gallery ''Main article: Kiko/Gallery.